Yo, Federica
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: [NyoFritz] Padre siempre creyó que yo sería un niño. En su lugar nací yo, Federica


**Aquí vengo con la historia que mencioné en Su princesa. La historia de Federica como tal**

**La historia está pensada como algo autobiográfico, como tal, hay partes en la que se extiende un poco, por que a la chica le conviene, y otras que calla y solo menciona de pasada, como en toda autobiografía.**

**Espero que disfrutéis de la historia**

_**Federica es un personaje que he intentado darle una especie de vida. El universo es el de Himaruya junto con la aparición y tanto por encima, de Prusia. El hecho de que no aparezca "tanto" como corresponde es por el hecho anterior. No creo que alguien menciona una relación con un país tan a la ligera...**_

* * *

**Yo, Federica**

"_Padre siempre creyó que yo sería un niño. En su lugar nací yo, Federica. Madre tomó mi tutela y comenzó a educarme desde muy pequeña en sus valores, valores ilustrados que yo compartía con ella, sin embargo siempre pensé que con mi nacimiento había deshonrado a padre. Y no quería eso._

_A tierna edad comencé a imitar su manera de vestir, de hablar, comencé a tomar lecciones: aprendí esgrima y pese a no tener mucha fuerza, logré hacerme con cierta técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. _

_Pensé que padre me tomaría bajo su legado para ser su heredera, cuando ya fuera adolescente, había empleado bastante tiempo en mí, y ya estaba preparada para asumir el cargo que significaba ser princesa del reino de Prusia, heredera principal al trono, pese a ser mujer. Sin embargo eso fue lo que faltó. Me vino mi primer sangrado. Comencé a ser mujer._

_Padre me trataba con desdén, como si le hubiera vuelto a traicionar, pese a ello, no abandoné el uniforme militar que siempre lucia y mis clases no abandonaron el carácter habitual, seguía siendo la heredera, pero solo por que educar a otro hijo supondría mucho tiempo y padre estaba cansado de esperar. El viejo cascarrabias no sabía cuanto podría durar y la única verdaderamente preparada para sustituirle era yo._

_Siempre podía haber dejado a madre como reina regente mientras algunos de mis hermanos más pequeños crecían, pero bien era sabido que la opinión de padre al respeto era demasiado contraria, dejarle el reino a madre sería dejarlo en manos de los franceses. Y ningún vulgar gabacho iba a llevar la administración de Prusia si él podía evitarlo._

_Sin embargo me cansé de padre. Me cansé de sus golpes… No… no me cansé, descubrí que existía otro mundo, otra realidad en la que los hombres te brindan su protección y en lugar de gritos, regalan rosas._

_Me enamoré de Hans Hermann von Katte, teniente del ejército, pese a su juventud. Padre le había encargado mi educación en las artes de la guerra, él debía de enseñarme todo lo que debía de saber en caso de guerra, sin embargo me enseñó mucho más._

_Ambos sabíamos que Padre no aceptaría nuestra relación, yo debía de unirme a alguien de mi clase. A la realeza europea y dar hijos que pudiera heredar el Reino en caso de que acabará siendo monarca, por lo que acabé escapando del castillo con él._

_No duré mucho siendo fugitiva. Mi sitio no estaba con Hans, descubrí cuando estábamos a punto de cruzar las fronteras de Prusia. Yo debía mi lugar al lado de mi nación._

_Regresé sola a palacio. Padre mandó dar caza a Hans, a quien acabaron encontrando y llevando de vuelta al país del que provenía. No pude acudir al juicio que Padre hizo que tuviera aunque tiempo después pude leer la sentencia. Entre diversos delitos se encontraban la desobediencia, la traición al Reino e incluso el secuestro. Por todo ello fue condenado a morir. Aquella fue la última vez que le vi._

_Por mi parte fui recluida en palacio. No podía salir de mi habitación sin orden de Padre, nadie podía ir a verme, sin que él no tuviera constancia. Todas mis clases se detuvieron y se me despojó de mi título de heredera. Pensé que todos mis esfuerzos para conseguir escalar puestos en la lista de mi padre se habían caído._

_Aquellos dos años fueron los peores de mi vida. Sentía en todo momento que Padre irrumpiría en mi cuarto y me diría que quedaba apartada de la línea sucesoria. En lugar de eso, Padre simplemente anunció mi compromiso._

_Yo no quería casarme._

_Logré posponer la boda un año, pero el fatídico día llegó y del brazo de Padre subí al altar para ser desposada por alguien con quien no quería estar._

_Aun hoy no hemos consumado el matrimonio._

_Por fortuna, él es un sol de persona y accedió a que no compartiéramos ni siquiera el lecho más allá del día de boda._

_Ambos continuamos con nuestras vidas sin que nada nos importune salvo los actos sociales a los que debíamos acudir juntos por obligación, aunque una aparición pública cada x tiempo no era nada para callar las bocas. Nosotros hacíamos oídos sordos a esas cosas._

_Yo volví a mis obligaciones de herederas casi de la noche a la mañana. Padre me hizo llamar con la frase de que "Un heredero debía de estar siempre en su sitio"._

_Con excusa de querer aprender más sobre política, viajé a Rheinsberg, la realidad era distinta puesto que aproveché para formarme en aquel ámbito que mi madre me había inculcado cuando era pequeña, filosofía y música._

_El tiempo se alargó hasta la friolera cantidad de siete años lejos de casa en los que sólo estaba yo y en ocasiones mi nación. Del resto de mi familia solo sabía por cartas. No deseaba que nadie viniera e interrumpiera aquel proceso de autoformación, el cual tuve que detener de manera permanente por la muerte de padre._

_Regresé al palacio que me había visto crecer para ser coronada como reina, como finalmente sería arreglado por Padre._

_Hoy, yo, Federica de Hohenzollern, tomo posesión del reino de Prusia."_


End file.
